


BSG Ficlet Collection

by ALC_Punk



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Ficlets for the BSG reboot series. Tags will update as further pieces are added. Some of these were previously posted on livejournal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of old files to dust off and organize, but I'm kicking this one off with a piece I wrote recently. 
> 
> 1\. Pre-series, Karl & Kara.  
2\. D'Anna Biers and her quest for perfection. Suicide warning.

Helo couldn't even feel surprised as he wandered into the brig compartment, and saw her sitting there. Her back was to the wall, head tipped back, eyes closed. She looked completely unconcerned at yet another disciplinary mark on her record. 

Reaching out, he grasped one of the bars and leaned against it, studying his friend as she pretended not to know anyone was there. 

It was becoming routine, finding her down here. A punch, a snide comment, a sneer at the wrong person--she didn't seem to care. There was a part of Helo that actually enjoyed the way Kara gave no fraks about anything. 

"You bucking for officer, this isn't going to help, you know."

One of her eyes popped open, and she snorted. "Look where we're stationed, _Karl_. No officer for any of us, once this heap is decommissioned."

"Yeah?" He shifted a little, considering, then shook his head. "Adama would put in the word."

"He's a washed-up frakking has-been, and you know it."

Karl narrowed his eyes at her. On a top-of-the-line battlestar, words like that would have her out on her ear before she could say 'boo'. Or if Tigh heard her insulting his friend. "You want out, there's better ways to do it, Starbuck."

"Tried frakking and crashing. Booze and fighting are more fun."

A soft groan escaped him, and he bumped his head against the bar. "Two months, Kara. You can't keep this up for two months. Just. Rein it in a little."

"Not as fun."

"Bullshit. Think of Tigh's face when you make officer on somethin' like the _Pegasus_."

A sputter of laughter escaped Kara, and she shook her head. "You are such an asshole. Go away and flirt with someone who wants to frak you, idiot."

"Promise me you'll slow down."

"No promises."

But there was something in the set of her shoulders that made him wonder. Karl shook his head at her. "We'll get through this. You'll see. New posting on a shiny brand new battlestar, and all the officers you can fleece at your fingertips."

Kara snorted and flipped him off. 

Feeling satisfied that he'd sort of raised her morale, he left her there. After all, she was right, there were people who he could flirt with who were much more interested in him.


	2. 2. D'Anna & Her Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'Anna and her quest for perfection. Warning for suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd actually forgotten this one.

D'Anna had tried other methods, of course. She was thorough in her quest for enlightenment. Slitting her wrists took too long. Airlocks were so... noticeable. Pushing a Six or a Two or an Eight into killing her had possibilities, but they all ended up looking so wretchedly guilty about it, that the usefulness eventually waned.

The centurions were simple. The solution to all of her wants and needs. Fresh from an orgasm, craving that final release, she'd asked for her first blessing.

Feeling the ecstacy of the universe coursing through her was worth the pain.

The future stretched into infinity.


End file.
